


Perfect Day

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: there was a prompt but i lost it lmao





	Perfect Day

It was a perfect day for a picnic. The sun was shining, a gentle breeze tickled the trees as you passed, and bees buzzed among flowers in a myriad of colors. With your boyfriend’s hand grasped in one of your hands, and a wicker basket in the other, it was a blissful way to start off spring.

Setting the picnic blanket down, you and Anthony laid out, taking in the view. You laid your head on his chest, listening to his breaths and admiring the toned body of the man you had come to love.

“y/n,” Anthony whispered to you, “look.” He lifted the arm that wasn’t holding you close to his chest and pointed toward a patch of flowers, where butterflies danced on their petals. “I’m gonna catch you a butterfly.”

“Anthony, no -,” you tried to say, but your boyfriend was already up, running toward the field with the reckless abandon of a child. You giggled as the butterflies scattered, taking off into the light blue sky.

“Come on, y/n!” Anthony called back to you, and you grinned, standing up and chasing after him. The wind tousled your hair and the grass tickled your bare feet as you ran toward him, leaping into his outstretched arms.

“I found one,” he whispered, nodding his head toward a fearless butterfly on a nearby flower. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, dork,” you said.

“I love you too, y/n.” He smiled, bright as the sun, before leaning in to kiss you lightly on the lips. It definitely was a perfect day.

 


End file.
